Paton's Seventh Birthday
by SapphireZz02
Summary: Paton discovers he is endowed on his seventh birthday- and his pyscho aunt tries to abduct him.
1. The Exploding Lights

Solange Yewbeam brought the cake for her son Paton's birthday and placed it on the dining table.

Paton's eyes lit up when he saw it. It was his favourite colours, white and midnight blue with chocolate frost on the bottom. The rest was white with blue icing.

'Thank you, mum!' he said happily, gazing at the cake while his mother set seven flaming white candles on the cake.

Paton had turned seven that day. He was having a birthday party for the occasion.

The doorbell rang and Paton jumped in surprise.

'Oh dear, I suppose one of your friends are here already,' Solange said and squeezed Paton's hand briefly before opening the door. Paton didn't look at the door or the visitor. He began to mount the steps to go upstairs. He turned to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. When he turned on the light, he found that his bed had been covered with new satin sheets. He came inside and fell, exhausted onto his bed. He was so excited for his party, so ready to taste the cake or the ice-cream, all of which were delicious-looking. Paton's mouth watered and he got up and turned off the light, closing the door behind him.

When he came downstairs, he saw the living room decorated. All the lights were turned on in fancy glass and the cake was placed on the table. The ice-cream, however, was put in the freezer to cool. Paton ducked into the kitchen and bumped into his mother.

'Do you like the decorations?' she asked. 'They were bought specially for your party colours.'

Paton looked at the white table and the maroon carpeting on the floor in the living room. The cake colours didn't clash too well with the carpet, but other than that, all was well.

'It's nice,' he said finally. He couldn't help feeling like he would burst out saying it was the best party he'd ever had and would probably have. Paton glanced at the clock ticking away at the wall. It was only seven o'clock, but he felt like it was late. Time went very slow when you were waiting.

Paton folded his arms and stepped out of the kitchen where all his guests were waiting in the living room. Solange was behind him, and she turned out the lights. Everyone sang happy birthday in the light of the candles, and then Paton closed his eyes and blew out the seven candles. The light came back on.

Everyone received a slice of the cake, which when Paton bit into, tasted as good as it looked. He couldn't wait to open up the presents. He felt like cheering, but restrained himself. Then he looked up at the fancy lights and he imagined them as stars.

One second the lights were dim, and then they began to glow like they were on fire. It was a strange feeling; the lights suddenly were humming with a toneless intensity.

And before Paton knew what had happened, the light exploded and most of the children at the table howled and covered their faces, running away from the lights. Paton jumped back too, surprised and confused. The night light shattered and this time everyone was screaming. Paton caught sight of his sister Lucretia giving him an interested look. Then the third light shattered, continuing to the fourth where most children ran for shelter in the kitchen. There was chaos in the living room- cake of the children who had run on the floor, glass everywhere, and Paton stood in the middle, covered in icing and pieces of broken glass. He was very confused. It had gone dark in the living room now and the only light came from the kitchen. He hurried to the kitchen to find out what was going on and then the same thing happened. The light in the centre of the ceiling exploded and there was glass flying in all directions. All the children screamed again and dove for cover. Paton ran away from them and hurried upstairs, scared. He switched on his bedroom light and looked at the light bulb encased in a cream coloured vase. He quickly looked away, realising his mistake; because of his bad luck with electric lights today, but it was too late. The light burst and Paton ducked just in time. Now his bedroom light was ruined. Paton didn't know what to do. He was upset, confused and scared all at the same time. What did all this breaking glass mean? It certainly wasn't his fault.

When he went downstairs, everyone had gone. It was only his parents and his sisters, and of course, Grizelda's son, Lyell.

'Congratulations, Paton,' Lucretia finally said. Paton was even more confused.

'Lucretia told us what happened,' James, Paton's father said. 'We're so proud of you.'

'I- I don't understand.' Paton said shakily. He picked a splinter of glass from his shirt. 'What happened?'

'Paton,' said Venetia with a deep breath. 'You are endowed.'

**A/N: I hope that was good for the first chapter!**


	2. Paton is Endowed

Paton was shocked that he was endowed like his sisters Eustacia and Venetia. It was too much for Solange. She went over to Paton and gave him a tight hug. Paton gagged because she was squeezing him too hard.

'Me- how?' he said.

'You broke those lights,' said Grizelda in a matter-of-fact tone.

'You're a power-booster,' Solange, who was a descendant of the Red King herself, said proudly. 'I knew you would have a talent one day. By looking at electric lights, you boosted the power into them. They brighten to a light so high they explode.'

'Oh,' said Paton. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or happy, because his new 'talent' had just scared all his guests away.

'We have a gift for you, Paton,' said Eustacia, holding up a leather box.

Paton was tongue-tied. He stared at his parents, who nodded it was okay. He took the box and looked up. Everyone was looking back at him expectantly. Even Lyell in Grizelda's arms, felt the tension in the room and didn't make a sound.

'Well, Paton, open it,' said Lucretia, a bit impatiently.

Paton slowly brought his gaze down to the box and touched the clasp. Then he slowly lifted it and reached inside, feeling a bag. He pulled the bag and peered inside. Carefully, he put a hand inside and touched something smooth. He pulled it out.

It was a jacket. It was black with two pockets and a fine round golden button to hold each in place. What drew Paton's attention was the gold Y near the tip of the velvet collar. It was familiar. Paton had seen it before several times. He touched the letter.

'Do you like it?' asked James, looking at his son.

'Yes,' said Paton. 'I've seen the Y before, but I don't remem-'

'Y is for Yewbeam,' Lucretia said. 'You've proved yourself, so you now have your own jacket with the crest.'

'And in the freezer are several untouched ice-cream bowls,' said Solange. 'You can have it all, Paton!'

'All!' Paton cried. He temporarily forgot the jacket and flung it aside. 'Thanks dad and mum! And-' he looked at his sisters. Grizelda frowned at him, but Lucretia gave him a sweet smile.

'You can have it all, Paton,' she said. 'As long as you keep your jacket with you, you don't want to lose it.'

Paton picked up the jacket and clutched it tightly. He put it back in its bag and then into the leather box. Then he followed his mother into the kitchen lit by a tall candelabrum.


	3. Being Endowed

'I'm feeling sick.'

Paton put down his spoon and stared at all the bowls of ice-cream he'd eaten just now. He felt like he was sick and was about to throw up.

'What is it, dear?' asked Solange, displaying genuine worry for her son.

'I've had too much ice-cream,' Paton moaned. He shook his head and his hair shook until it dropped the longest strand onto his shoulder. He pulled at it until it came off and stared back at the ice cream on the table. 'And the candles make me feel dizzy.'

'Come here,' Solange said smoothing out his hair out of his face. 'Go upstairs and lay down, Grizelda will be here soon, right after she comes back from buying something for Lyell.'

Paton got up and pushed his chair into the table. He stumbled into the living room which was not yet swept, still floored with broken glass. The memory was too horrible to think of. Paton didn't think it was a talent, it was bad luck.

He went upstairs sadly, a sway in his steps, and peered down the hall where Venetia's room was. There was light spilling from under the door, bright light, light that Paton would never see again.

Paton climbed up the last step and went into his dark room. His hand hovered over the light switch, but then he remembered the light had exploded and there was no bulb in its place. The only sign of it was the cracked glass on the floor. Paton looked away from it, and tried to run from the awful night. He wished that he never had gotten such a talent; he could've gotten something better, something like Eustacia's talent, clairvoyance. That didn't hurt. It was actually a talent, being able to tell the future.

Paton collapsed onto his bed. He had enough for one day. He didn't want anymore surprises. All he wanted was someone to talk to. Suddenly, he sat up as an idea struck him. There _was_ someone to talk to. Paton swung off his bed and hurried into the hallway, stopping at a storage closet. He opened it cautiously and reached for the lantern with a clean white candle inside. He lit it and went over to Venetia's room.

Paton knocked once.

'Who is it?' called Venetia.

'Me, Paton,'

'Oh, it's you.' There were footsteps and the light spilling from under the door disappeared. The door opened and Paton stepped in. The only light in the room came from the lantern in Paton's hand.

'It's dark in here,' he said nervously.

'It's night,' Venetia pointed out. 'And you have a tiny candle in a dark room. Please don't break my light,' she looked up at the electric light anxiously.

'I won't,' promised Paton. 'Venetia, can I talk to you? I'm so lonely, and I don't really like my talent.'

'That's all right,' said Venetia, smiling. 'When I got my talent five years ago, I felt the same way, but after a few months I got used to it. Now, I'm twelve and I'm fine with it. It's a habit once I know what to do with it.'

'What _do_ you do?' asked Paton curiously. 'I've never really understood it.'

'I make clothes and can sew in ingredients to bewitch,' Venetia said. 'It's not as alarming as it sounds. It's okay for me, because I'm used to it. All I need to do is be careful, but otherwise, it's fun.'

'Really?' asked Paton. 'I don't see how mine can be fun.'

'It's threatening,' said Venetia, grinning.

'I don't want to threaten anyone,' Paton shook his head.

'Oh, really? Not now, maybe, but later.'

**A/N: Venetia just gave a suggestion to Paton, which Paton uses in the second book to 'borrow' Charlie when Grizelda and her sisters were interrogating him about Henry :D**

'Oh,' Paton said a bit self-consciously. He put the lantern on the table to let his arm rest.

'Eustacia told me they come in handy when you're in trouble. You know, so you can defend yourself or something like that.'

'I…guess…' Paton heaved a sigh. 'I hope I'll get used to it soon…'

'Yes, you'll get used to it. Talents are a good thing; they are a part of you. Without your talent, you're never yourself.'

'I see,' Paton said. 'So, my talent completed a part of me?'

'Sort of,' Venetia looked away and shook her head. 'But you're never complete. What do you know if this is your last talent?'

'Last talent!' cried Paton, alarmed. 'You mean you can have more than one?'

'Well I'm not sure,' said Venetia, frowning. 'But Mum told me it was possible.'

They stood there, looking out Venetia's window, which was half drawn by thick curtains. Paton was thinking whether he would ever have two; if so, he hoped it would be better than this one.

'I think we'd better be going downstairs.' Venetia broke the silence. 'I'm pretty sure Mum and Dad want to hear more about your endowment.'

'What's an endowment?'

'Another word for gift, or talent. Now we'd better run downstairs to find out if Grizelda's back. And you should blow out that candle, it's half finished.'

The wax in the candle was, as Venetia pointed out, half finished. Paton blew it out and returned it to its closet.

Once they were downstairs, they found Grizelda was speaking to Solange in a rushed voice. Solange frowned and asked, 'Did you tell your father?'

'He knows,' Grizelda replied. 'I think.'

'Knows what?' Paton asked, startling both women. Venetia pinched him and gave him a look. He clapped his hands over his mouth.

They turned around, and Venetia asked, 'Where's Lucretia and Eustacia?'

'They went outside with your father, they'll come in soon,' Solange informed her. Just then, the door opened, and Grizelda picked up Lyell, who was beginning to fall asleep. Eustacia, Lucretia and James came in.

'We're going to Yewbeam Castle tomorrow.' Grizelda closed her eyes as like she regretted her words. Her father looked at her in horror.


	4. The Trip

'Sit up, Venetia. Paton, stop squirming.' Ordered Grizelda once they were in the car. Venetia slumped up to keep her back straight and leaned on the seat. Paton sat very still, carefully not to fall atop one of his sisters in the limited seat space they were confined in. Lyell yawned in his basket, snuggled warmly beneath a fluffy white blanket.

'Cheer up, sweetheart,' coaxed Solange. 'We're having a little vacation.'

'Some vacation,' grunted Eustacia. 'It's like we've come to the middle of nowhere. This place looks terrible.' She didn't take her eyes off the scenes out the window. Paton tried not to be squished. On his right was Venetia, on his left Grizelda with Lyell in his basket. In the third row, Eustacia and Lucretia shared the seats.

'Are we there, Dad,' asked Venetia tiredly. 'I feel ill.'

'Will you quit complaining,' Eustacia hissed. 'You're not ill, for if you were, I would be able to tell with my clairvoyance.'

'Yes I am,' retorted Venetia. 'There are some things your endowment doesn't pick up, Eustacia. I feel like my head's going to come off and Grizelda's not letting me lay down.'

Grizelda shot Venetia an annoyed look. Lyell began to cry, so Grizelda began to stroke his hair and soothe him until he was quiet. The car drove on, and James didn't speak the whole journey. He had worry written all over his face.

They came to a fork in the road, and the car swerved to the path marked 'Yorwynde'. Paton squinted at it. It didn't even make sense; he couldn't even say it properly.

'What does that say, Mum?' he asked.

'It's hard to say,' she admitted. 'But I think it's Yor-wynd-e.'

'Oh, so that's how you say it. Your-wind-ie?' Paton asked.

'Yes, dear,'

They stopped at the top of a bridge and then James checked his watch. It was around sunset now, and he told everyone to stop to eat, because they were having dinner at Yewbeam Castle late.

Venetia reached into her bag and brought out the wrapped sandwich and cinnamon bread and broke a piece.

'Let's eat outside,' suggested Solange.

They all got out and sat on the large, smooth stone rocks as if they were chairs. Venetia peered at Paton and looked at the small amount of turkey he had on his sandwich.

'Aren't you hungry?' she asked, concerned.

'I think so, but I don't feel it,' he mumbled.

'We've ate last at 12,' said Venetia. 'Try eating, Paton, here take my bread.'

'Thank you for the offer, but-' Paton sighed. 'I'm okay with what I have.' He bit half-heartedly into his sandwich and chewed slowly.

He stared up at the orange dull sky and the dead trees rotting in the field. The road was filthy with mud and showed every sign no one had been here for a long time. How could a castle possibly be anywhere near here?

Then, after eating, Paton yawned and followed his family into the car. James drove off, and it was nearly more than half and hour when they arrived. When Paton saw the castle, his mouth dropped open. He thought the castle would be like the ones in paintings. _This_ castle was dark and scary and had the impression that it contained no sign of life. A cold feeling spread through his body, making him feel self-conscious all of a sudden. While the others came out of the car, Paton stayed inside, staring jaw-slacked at the castle.

'Come on out, Paton,' called James.

'Coming,' he answered and hastily slipped outside.


	5. Yewbeam Castle

At the top of the long narrow steps was a woman with very, very pale skin, draped in a black cloak. Her black-grey hair fell to her waist in waves. If not for her ghost-like appearance, she would've been easily charming and pretty. Upon laying his eyes on her, Paton knew immediately that she was not someone to get too friendly with.

Her face lit up with delight when she saw Paton's family arriving.

'Ah, James,' she smiled to a height Paton supposed was encouraging, but at the same time, not. 'It's been a very, very long time since I've seen you with my brother. You were so much younger.'

'Good evening, Aunt Yolanda,' said James curtly.

'And you're name was…oh that's right. Solange.' said Aunt Yolanda. 'It's… good to see you as well.' She directed a small smile towards Paton's mother, but her attention on the blond woman didn't last long before she looked away, disinterested. 'Come inside.' She directed the door, a large black heavy door that looked older that any door Paton had seen.

Paton followed his sisters anxiously into the castle, and looked back at Aunt Yolanda, who was smiling. She must have felt Paton staring at her, for she turned around and gave him a sweet look. Paton hurried on, trying hard not to feel disturbed by the supposed-to-be-warm expression. Why was he getting such bad vibes from this woman? It wasn't as if she didn't look entirely harmless, but she hadn't done anything threatening...well, at least not _yet._

Yolanda stopped walking to turn and address them, clasping her hands together.

'Your bedrooms are on the third floor,' she called. 'James knows the way, of course.'

Solange whispered something to her husband, and he sighed, and turned around. 'I want all of you, Grizelda, Lucretia, Eustacia, Venetia and Paton to go up to the third floor and take the bedrooms there. Your mother and I will arrange something with your great-aunt Yolanda.'

Paton turned and dragged his bag, following his sisters. Venetia waited for Paton and murmured to him once he caught up, 'This place is scary.'

Paton agreed. He looked around at the dark crumbling walls. The corridors were lit dimly by braziers. Paton stared at the wide dark staircase they'd come up to. It was the only way to walk; the other was in the opposite direction. Paton sighed and began to climb the cold, hard stone steps wearily while this time Venetia followed him.

'This is the third floor,' announced Grizelda once they arrived at the third floor. She tightened her grip on her suitcase and held Lyell's basket in her left hand. Venetia asked where they would be going, and if they were to share a room.

'Let's see,' Grizelda replied. She went into the hall and opened a room, causing it to creak in a rather sinister way. The room was a bedroom, and so was the next. And the next. And the next. The rest were hallways or store rooms or rooms covered in cobwebs.

'I know what to do,' Grizelda said after thinking. 'Lyell, Lucretia and I go in the first. The second, Eustacia, Venetia and Paton share; there are four beds. The last one is for mum and dad.'

Paton went into his bedroom first. It smelled damp and there were cobwebs in the corner. Dusty sheets were on the bed, and a few dressers, but everything looked fine. There were heavy drapery on a wall of the room, and Paton wondered if there was a window behind. He slowly edged forward, followed briefly by Eustacia and Venetia. Venetia bravely drew back the drapes.

There was no window, just a grey wall, and a small door to Grizelda's room. 'For emergencies,' she told Eustacia and Paton.

Paton chose the bed close to the door, Eustacia the one farthest from the door, and Venetia in the middle. The last bed was on the other side of the room. Paton put his bag on the bed and asked, 'Where's the bathroom?'

'I dunno, I'll ask dad when he comes upstairs, or at dinnertime. Is it an emergency?' asked Eustacia, pulling her loose hair bun free.

'I don't need it, I'm just asking,' Paton said, scratching his head. 'What do we do now?'

'Unpack, I guess,' Venetia shrugged and undid the button on her bag. She took out her dresses, extra sewing materials and other things. Then she unbuttoned her coat and placed it on the bed, smoothed out her dress and lay down, exhausted. Paton unpacked his few items and sat on the bed, thinking about his talent from last night. He didn't know if he still had it, because he's never seen electric lights since. He hoped there were none here. He looked at Eustacia, who opened her book and began to write.

'What are you doing?' he asked her.

'Work for Bloor's Academy,' Eustacia replied without looking up. 'I've got work even for our vacation. Mr. Ezekiel said so.' She was referring to the owner of Bloor's Academy.

'Oh,' Paton said. 'I'll go there someday, won't I? Now that I have an endowment.'

'Yes you will,' replied Eustacia. 'And I suggest you both to do something, or it'll be boring just sitting there, waiting.'

Paton reached into his bag and brought out a picture book he began to read slowly. Later he found he was tired. So was Venetia, who was sewing a dress for her old doll she had brought along.

Paton closed the book and went over to Venetia's bed. 'I'm going outside to explore. Do you want to come?' He asked Venetia because they usually did almost everything together.

'Yes!' she tucked the dress and her needle back into her bag.

'Where are you going?' asked Eustacia when they went to the door. It was strange that she knew they had got up, because she hadn't taken her eyes off her paper. Perhaps she had used her clairvoyance.

'Just to look around,' explained Venetia. 'We want to know where things are, like the bathroom.'

'We won't get lost, we'll be okay.' promised Paton. 'If anyone comes looking, say we went for a bathroom break.'


	6. Dinner

Venetia and Paton tore up the stairs. Paton stopped for a breath, once they reached the top, but Venetia pulled him over to their room and slammed the door.

'What's wrong?' asked Eustacia, who was fixing something on the dresser now. 'Looks like you've had a shock. It seems you've been more than just looking for a bathroom.'

Paton and Venetia exchanged looks. _Should we trust her?_ Paton asked mentally.

_No,_ Paton read Venetia's face.

'We got caught in the second floor, and ran all the way up the stairs. It's very dark,' Venetia took a deep breath and squinted. She was a pretty good actress in Paton's opinion.

'That must be it,' Eustacia didn't seem very interested, and her tone didn't seem like she cared.

There was a knock on the door. Paton steadied himself and Venetia ran to her bed and sat down. She picked up Paton's book which was facedown on his bed. Paton opened the door. It was Solange.

'You're to come downstairs for dinner, all three of you. Venetia dear, please change your dress to the velvet black one with the cotton collar. The bathroom is down the right, last door. And Paton- please wear the jacket you were given to the dining room. Grizelda's seen it, she'll escort you there.' Solange tucked a lock of hair behind her ear rather nervously and looked back. Then she said, 'Dinner is in five minutes.'

When she turned her back, and footsteps of sharp heels were head sounding down the stone steps, Paton turned to Venetia and muttered, 'Mum seems afraid of something.'

'Yes, and not to mention after what we heard,' Venetia quickly glanced at Eustacia, who hummed and paused to pick up something from the floor.

'Anyone would be afraid of that awful woman,' Paton hissed a bit too loud. He intended a low whisper, but it came out more audible than he intended.

Eustacia looked up. 'What are you two talking about?' she demanded suspiciously. 'You're sharing a secret by the looks on your faces.' She frowned hard at them as though trying to read their minds. Both Paton and Venetia knew that she actually could, so they attempted to make their thoughts as blank as possible.

'Hm,' the frown on Eustacia's didn't fade. Haughtily, she grabbed her necklace and put it on. 'We'd better get going,' she said, her face impassive.

'Yes,' cried Venetia, leaping up. 'I need to change.'

Paton reached into his bag and grabbed the leather box. He opened it and pulled on his jacket.

'Put it on with some care,' grumbled Eustacia, who was watching. She walked forward and seized the jacket, wrenching it off Paton. Then she properly put it on for him, and straightened the collar, even going so far as to button the buttons.

'Now follow me and we'll wait for Venetia, Lucretia and Grizelda outside.' She blew out each candle burning on the four dressers. When they got out, Grizelda and Lucretia were just closing their door. Venetia came walking towards them in a black dress Solange had told her to wear.

'Let's go,' Grizelda, who was carrying Lyell in her arms, said. He was also dressed rather grand.

'Why are we all dressed like this?' Paton asked. They all looked silly in his opinion.

'Because, this is a special occasion,' Lucretia snapped. She stopped to tuck her long bangs behind her ears.

When they arrived on the first floor, Grizelda kept walking straight ahead, and turned left the way they'd entered the castle. The strange thing was, there was no door that they had come from. It had disappeared.

Grizelda stopped at two tall doors bound together in dark brown wood. Everyone went in, and there was a long table in the center decorated even fancier than Paton's birthday. The contents were all glass: plates, goblets, knives, spoons, forks, drinking glasses, and bowls. But the room was dark and had almost grey-black walls with the same braziers they had seen before. At the head was Yolanda. Solange and James were already seated.

'Ah,' Yolanda said once they stepped it. Paton shuddered at the sound of her voice. It sent a shiver up his back. 'So here are your children.'

'Except the baby,' James said quietly. 'He's Grizelda's son.'

'Oh yes, you told me, the eldest of your daughters is married. How nice.' Yolanda gave a slight smirk and her face expression changed to concern. 'Solange, you're looking timid and a bit sick. Do sit down. And that goes for all of the rest of you.' They all took a seat.

_Clink, clink_, Paton tried to ignore the sounds of glass clinking on glass. He bit into his chicken and ate some more. Then finally, his mother could not stand the suspense. She said, 'Guess what, Aunt Yolanda, Paton is endowed.'

Paton glanced at Yolanda cautiously. Her eyes lit up like the lights Paton had seen last night.

'Like me,' Venetia couldn't help saying. 'And like Eustacia, she's a clairvoyant. Grizelda and Lucretia aren't endowed, poor things.' There were more sounds of clinking. Paton could see James gritting his teeth in the corner of his eye.

'Who knows? Baby Lyell may have a gift one day.' Grizelda drank from her goblet and looked at Lyell. Yolanda looked at the six of them hungrily. She smiled afterwards, and there was silence, nothing more, just the sound of slurping, and glass clinking on glass. After dinner, Paton got up and followed his sisters out the doors. He peered anxiously at his father, who was brushing away at his jacket. Paton looked back to Venetia, who bit her lip and looked as if she would cry.

'What's wrong?' he whispered once they went up the stairs.

She just shook her head.

Once they were in their room, Eustacia began to light candles, and muttered, 'Being a clairvoyant, I have a bad feeling about this place. It's like a trap. Don't you feel it?'

'Yes,' Paton agreed. 'It's sort of like a trap indeed, waiting to capture us.'

Venetia sniffed. They all looked away from eachother and Paton took the opportunity to take off his jacket, this time with care in case Eustacia made him wear it and take it off _properly_. He tucked it into its leather box and asked Venetia where the bathroom was.

'Last room on the right,' Venetia said distractedly, wiping at her eyes. She slipped out of her dress, and underneath was her nightgown. She hoped Eustacia would not tell on her.

Paton went to the bathroom and put on his nightwear. He peeked into the hall cautiously.

He was about to come out, when there was a hiss. He backed away.

Then he saw it; mist curling into the hall, unnatural mist. It was thick and white, and was shooting down the hallway, curling into the cracks beneath the doors. Paton's eyes widened. He ran down the hall, and didn't stop until he had reached his door. He went inside and shut it tightly, bolting for his bed.

Eustacia did not speak up this time. She looked sleepy. Paton ducked under the dusting, uninviting covers and buried his face into his pillow. Soon after, he fell asleep; too tired to see the strange white mist seeping into the room.


	7. The Promise

At breakfast, Paton yawned sleepily. It was very early. He hoped there was a window to look outside, but there was no window he had come across so far.

'Good morning, Auntie,' Venetia said cheerfully to Yolanda. Paton was shocked. Why was she so comfortable with a woman who had threatened her parents? Did she want to gain Yolanda's trust?

'Good morning, dear,' Yolanda smiled sickly and glanced at Paton, who gulped and spluttered, 'Good m-morning A-Auntie.' He chose a seat next to Venetia. Like dinner, the table was set neatly and in order. Breakfast looked delicious. Paton hardly recognized the other half. Paton noticed Lyell was dragged to the dining room with Grizelda in his basket. He was still asleep, wrapped in a soft purple blanket.

James nodded at Lucretia who passed severely, and took a seat next to Grizelda. The eating began in silence.

Paton turned to look at Venetia, who continued to gobble everything on her plate hungrily. He stared up ahead, and caught James frowning at him. He sliced his toast, even though he had lost his appetite. He lifted the fork to his mouth and took a very small bite. His father looked away.

'We're going to the garden today,' Yolanda said in a matter-of-fact voice, breaking the silence. 'I would like to show you all something.' She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and smoothed out her grey-black hair into neat folds. 'Grizelda, you can bring your son if you'd like.'

'Of course, Aunt Yolanda; and his name is Lyell.' Grizelda said after swallowing her food.

Yolanda's smile grew wider. 'Good.' She said. 'Absolutely splendid.'

Paton pushed the rest of his food to the corner of his plate. His stomach rumbled loudly and he wished it hadn't, because Yolanda turned her gaze on him.

'Eat up, dear,' she said in a calm voice. 'I wouldn't want to leave you behind, not a lovely talented boy like you.'

James coughed loudly and stood up. He pushed in his chair and went over to Yolanda. Paton thought for a moment he would do something violent, but he merely leaned over and told her something Paton couldn't understand clearly. He caught the words, 'six', 'garden', 'sunrise' and 'water.'

'No I didn't forget,' his aunt replied in a low voice. Paton could hear her because he was closer to her and she wasn't much good as lowering her voice when she was excited. 'But I can take care of it, don't you worry, James.'

Now Yolanda got up and motioned James to follow her. They left the room. Paton was relived. He was able to finish the rest of his breakfast. Solange was the next to stand, and Paton came after her.

'Paton,' said Solange once they were in the hall. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Paton turned and saw his mother blinking back water building at the bottom of her eyes.

'Yes, mum?' he asked, coming towards her. She knelt down slightly so she could look him in the eye.

'Paton, if anything wrong happens here, please try to not fall into the wrong hands. I want to see you live a long, beautiful life, Paton. I want you to try and rescue your sisters. But I'm not going to ask you to promise me-' a tear rolled down her cheek and she took a deep breath. '-because it may be impossible for you. But your father knows. Just- just, try. Tell me you will, Paton. I only need your word, because your sisters-' she paused and looked back fearfully. '-your sisters may be under her spell already.'

'Whose spell?' asked Paton confusedly. But his mother just shook her head.

'Give me your word Paton. I need it. I wasn't aware of her yesterday, or ever before, but your father told me everything.'

'Okay, I will try,' Paton said uncertainly, having absolutely no clue of what his mother meant. Who was there dangerous?

'You- you are a brave little boy.' Solange kissed him and stood up. She brushed away at her eyes and it seemed like nothing had happened. Solange turned away at a corner and hurried up the stairs. Behind Paton, the dining room door burst open and his two sisters, Venetia and Eustacia came out.

'Ah., Paton, just the person,' Eustacia said. 'We're leaving today, and we need to pack up. Take your bags outside.'

'Oh,' Paton said. He followed them to their room. Eustacia put all her Bloor's Academy work in her bag. Paton caught a glimpse of numbers and brackets as he packed.

'Let's go,' said Eustacia, throwing on a coat. 'Wear your coats- it's cold out there.'

Paton picked up his coat and put it on as Venetia did the same.

Once they were in the garden, Paton stared around. The sky was a dull yellow colour and there was a dead tree at least a few hundred metres away. It wasn't a garden at all. Just a field of dead yellow grass and stones. The castle was loomed behind them as the three trudged through the tangled mess of tall yellow grass.

Paton caught sight of James, Yolanda, Grizelda, Lyell and Lucretia. They were all in their coats and were talking all at once, except for Lyell, of course.

Eustacia and Venetia waded away Paton towards the adults and once they were there, Yolanda's face lit up. She looked very excited.

'For your surprise, I wanted to show you something, didn't I?' when she smiled, all of her perfectly white teeth shone in the dim light of the sky. Paton realised it wasn't actually the dim light, but the stones of the castle seemed to draw in the light into the dark, so there was very little light around the place. 'It's in my room, I was stupid to forget. I'll go fetch it while you all stay here and have a nice chat.' She hurried to the castle, faster than anyone could run through a sea of thick vine-like decomposed plants.

Paton was still; he peered side-ways at Venetia, who gave him a reassuring smile.

'The sky is yellow,' he whispered.

'So is the grass,' she whispered back.

'And the trees are dead,' he pointed out.

'So is the grass,' she repeated.

They burst out laughing. And, Lyell burst out crying. Grizelda began to rock him back and forth and James shook his head and the castle, telling Lucretia, 'This _is_ my third time here.'

'Dad, how old were you when you came first?' asked Lucretia interestedly. Her father never got to answer, because there came a dreadful scream from the front of the castle. They all turned and there was another scream, if possibly, more terrible than the last. Paton stifled a gasp. He recognised the scream. In fact, he knew it very well, and had heard it only twice in his life.

It was his mother's scream.


	8. Loss and Tears

Paton waited.

And waited.

James ran towards the castle. Paton suddenly felt he should follow.

When they got there, Solange, in a sparkling red dress, was lying on the ground in front of the stone steps. Her body was twisted into a rather uncomfortable position.

'Don't let her…' she gasped. And then she hung her head. Paton clasped his hands to his mouth when he realized that her neck was covered in blood, which slowly began to seep towards them.

Tears of horror and pain sprung to his eyes. His mother wasn't dead. She _couldn't_ be. He would not be able to live without her. He leaped forwards blindly, but his father stopped him. James lifted his wife onto his arms, kneeling. Silent tears fell from his eyes, no sound coming from him. He wouldn't let the woman standing on the very top of the thirteen steps win.

'Yolanda…' James muttered, clenching his fist and slowly standing up. 'You… you horrible… vile… You BITCH! YOU DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER!' Paton closed his eyes because his father was swearing.

'Very well, James, believe what you wish, BUT THEY ARE MINE!' Yolanda's voice made Paton shivered uncontrollably. He lifted his head, only to see something frightening he wished that he hadn't seen.

Yolanda jumped off the top step- and for a second, Paton thought she was gone- but she swept up and landed in front of them. He realised after a moment, she had large grotesque looking featherless bat wings on her back. Her skin was a deathly gray, her limbs were covered in scales, and her teeth— now sharp and angular, were bared.

'YOU KILLED HER!' yelled James. 'HOW DARE YOU!'

They stood there for a moment, Yolanda, beating her wings ferociously, hovering over James and Paton, and James, a murderous look of hatred on his face as he held his wife.

'They are mine, do you hear? MINE! ALL MINE!' Yolanda let out a blood-curling screech and dove at James, who ducked. She opened her mouth and Paton could see the horrid fangs she had grown in her mouth. Her ruffled dress began to change to scales, and she turned into a serpent and swiped at James. She had completely abandoned the little likeness of a human she had, her hands became claw-like and shards of ice shot from the tips of her fingers.

'MINE!' she shouted as James deflected each shot she made. Paton felt completely powerless. He could do nothing but watch his father beat upon the woman— no, the _creature _before him with newfound rage.

He screamed upon seeing Yolanda slash his father across the chest. James fell to the ground, and rolled over, groaning, revealing that the front of his chest was soaked with blood. Yolanda stood over him, laughing in unpleasant delight, atrocity radiating off of her.

Paton couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't want to lose his father as well.

He reached into his pockets for something- _anything, _and then he found the torch he had packed into his coat the last week before he'd discovered his unpleasant talent.

But before he _could_ do anything, Yolanda turned on him and grabbed him in a flash. Paton screamed and thrashed around in her iron-tight grip. Yolanda snickered and grabbed both of his arms, twisting them back. Pain shot through his limbs, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He dropped the torch and moaned in pain, while Yolanda forced him to the ground.

'Be a good boy and don't resist,' she snarled, before continuing to laugh in an evil fashion.

Paton weakly raised his head to see his father laying on the ground, covered in blood, his mother, a few feet away, lifeless…

No…he couldn't lose. He _had_ to do something…

'…stop…' he murmured. 'I…I don't want this…'

Yolanda sneered at him. 'Oh? What's this? Our heroic little boy is giving up?' She pulled his arms back harder, causing him to shriek. She laughed wildly and raked her her nails into his skin.

'…Stop…!' he cried harder.

At this point he didn't care anymore, whether or not he left his parents behind. It was extremely selfish, and Paton _knew_ he was a coward, and he _knew_ there would be no point in trying to save them…_because he couldn't_. He was never a hero, never a man, never anything. All he did was fail miserably in front of his sisters, _every time_.

_But…but I have to do something or…or I'll die!_

It scared him to no end, now that he was in so much pain, perhaps at the brink of death. _I have to make myself useful…I have to do something!_

His endowment.

He'd forgotten about it completely, but now that he remembered, he also remembered what Eustacia had said about using them at times of peril.

As much as his body protested, he lifted his foot and kicked Yolanda, who had dropped her guard, and leapt out of her grip, falling to the stone cold floor. He grabbed the fallen torch and turned it on.

'I hate you!' he hissed, clutching his bleeding stomach with one arm. He stared at the bulb in the torch long enough to make sure his endowment was about to take effect, and with the little strength he had, hurdled it at Yolanda. The glass shattered and the end of the hot white tube exploded, heat washing over her and distracting her for a few seconds. Deep gashes and burns appeared on her skin, causing her to throw back her head and scream.

Paton wasted no time in limping over to his father and began to desperately shake him.

'Dad, dad please…please wake up…!'

James murmured something and opened his eyes slowly to looked up at his son. '…Paton?'

'Yes, Dad, it's me, Paton!' he was relieved his father was still alive.

'You're bleeding…'

'Dad, I'm okay. But…we have to get out of here!' he edged on desperately, casting a glance back to see Yolanda clawing at her skin, recovering rather quickly.

'…Right…'

Paton helped his father stand and they made their way towards Solange. James abandoned Paton's hold and patted him on the shoulder.

'You did well, Paton. I'll be fine on my own.'

He tore off his a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his chest, binding it tightly so that the blood stopped falling. It wasn't long before the white fabric turned completely red.

Following that, James picked up his wife, impressive for the fact that he had lost a lot of blood. 'She… she may have a chance. I'll get her to a hospital. Where are your bags?'

'Here.' Paton lifted his bag and followed his father.

'But what about my sisters?' he asked as they hurried across the field, Yolanda's screams echoing after them.

'Paton...' James panted. 'They're under her spell. Look!' He nodded towards the grim line of four dark figures at the borders of the castle. While James hurried to the car with Paton's mother, Paton began making his way towards his sisters, who were watching impassively and making no move to stop them, or to help Yolanda.

'Venetia!' he cried. 'Come with me!'

'I'm sorry, Paton,' she replied coldly. 'If you stay here, you'll have a much better life. Think; we'll be together for a while, and we'll go home again. Aunt Yolanda will teach us so much. She told me, you know.'

'Paton- PATON GET OVER HERE!' James was calling out to his son.

Paton stared in disbelief at his sister. 'How can you say that, Venetia?' he murmured weakly. 'She…she almost killed me, and yet, you…'

Then he saw Yolanda, the murderer, cursing at him. He didn't want to stay.

'She killed mum,' Paton said quietly. He began to tug at Venetia's sleeve. 'Please,' he begged. He looked at Grizelda, who looked at him icily.

'PATON!' roared James. Paton shook his head, turned and ran towards the car. He nearly collapsed onto the backseat and James slammed the door. He began to drive across the road faster than any car Paton had ever been in. He was heartbroken as he stared out the window of the fast-passing events.

'Is mum alive?' he asked tearfully as James gritted his teeth.

'I'm not sure; I haven't listened for a heartbeat. But once we're home, I'll get a doctor.' James swerved on a right and they passed the 'Yorwynde' sign.

Paton didn't want to cry anymore. He was tired of it. He'd done enough crying for today, and he felt as though he'd faint from the wound on his stomach. He sighed and thought of Venetia's answer. She had refused. But then with a shock Paton realised it wasn't the normal Venetia that had spoken. It was the spellbound Venetia.

But how to break the spell? He was only seven, and Paton had no clue how to cast one or break one.

'But one day,' he murmured, his voice shaking with vengeance, so that no one but himself could hear his promise, or his reply for the word he had given to his mother. 'One day, Aunt Yolanda, you will pay for what you did with your life.'

**A/N: I appreciate reviews :)**


End file.
